thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyena
Hyenas are animals that appear in The Lion King universe. Information The spotted hyena hunts often. They rarely scavenge and thieve, but when they do, they track the progress of vultures to their next feast. They will even dine on insects if the chance arises. Appearance Both males and females have tawny pelts, with slighter or significantly darker spots which litter their necks, backs, and limbs. Real spotted hyenas are a sandy color with lighter undersides, leg insides, and feet, with dark brown spots and tail tips. The muzzle of a spotted hyena is dark-colored, as are their ears, which are dish-like and significantly spaced apart. The spotted hyena's power lies in its head and neck, and it has one of the nastiest bites in the animal kingdom, its teeth easily shearing through bone. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes hyenas, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Return to The Outlands * The Lion Guard: Friends Reunited * The Lion Guard: The Rise of Janja * The Lion Guard: Questioning Tradition * The Lion Guard: Finding Guidance * The Lion Guard: Sisi Ni Sawa * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Hope Restored * The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: Defending Pula * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Clea * The Lion Guard: Protecting Kambuni * The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuri * The Lion Guard: Protecting An Aunt * The Lion Guard: Protecting Mtoto * The Lion Guard: Helping Gumba * The Lion Guard: Protecting Makini * The Lion Guard: Helping Willow * The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping * The Lion Guard: Helping Bupu * The Lion Guard: Saving the King *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzuri *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mbeya *The Lion Guard: Protecting Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: Helping Chama *The Lion Guard: Helping Ajabu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzee * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns *The Path of Honor *Return To Pride Rock *Like Water and Rain *The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *Lion King 3: Hyena Rules *The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion King V: Scar's Kingdom *Lion King, The Jungle Book and Tarzan: A Crossover Battle *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *The Lion Guard: The Deal Hyenas on the Wiki All hyenas on the wiki can be found here. Trivia *Originally, Scar's henchmen were going to be Cape dogs. They were later replaced by spotted hyenas. *Though hyenas make noises similar to those of dogs in The Lion King franchise(with their exception of their laughter and voices), hyenas are actually more closely related to cats than dogs. *In reality, female hyenas are the leaders of their clans, but in The Lion Guard, a male named Janja is the leader of his clan. Additionally, a male hyena from a German audiobook, Fisi, is the leader of his. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Hyenas